


My Boyfriend's a Vampire

by dangsu



Series: My Boyfriend's a Vampire Verse [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, I know y'all like that shit, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, This is very violent and smutty, Vampires, Violence, bottem frank, creepy town, it's a lil freaky for y'all, small town, top gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangsu/pseuds/dangsu
Summary: Frank Iero is intrigued by the raven-haired boy that smiles with his lips but frowns with his eyes.~Or how Frank Iero scores a vampire boyfriend.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: My Boyfriend's a Vampire Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859035
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1: The Goths

**Author's Note:**

> totally not a reference to "My Babysitter's a Vampire".
> 
> also warning: graphic details of violence and smut, skip to bottom for a summary

_“Hey, look at those fags”, a teenaged boy in a letterman jacket boomed. His friends sitting around in the trunk of his pick up truck laughed, sipping their beers in between their giggles. They watched in amusement as the group of four teenagers in tight black clothing walked down the road adjacent to the empty lot they parked their truck in._

_“Fucking goths, weird mother fuckers”, another cursed. The group of boys all cheered with laughter. It wasn’t even that funny. They were just drunk and immature. It was the perfect combination for middle school humor. The boy in the letterman jacket turned to the last boy, the one boy who hadn’t commented. He stared at him with threatening eyes and the other boy gulped before standing up._

_He wobbled for a few seconds due to the alcohol regaining his balance quickly. His friends laughed as the boy cupped his hands around his mouth and began to slur; “Hey, Faggots!”, on the top of his lungs. “Nice jeans, you get them from the girl's section”, he continued before noticing that one of them was, in fact, female._

_“You on your way to have a satanic foursome?”, he called out to them when they didn’t turn to face him. At his last remark, one did turn to face him. He was tall and covered the majority of his face with his black hoodie. The boy making the remarks just grinned at him and waved, knowing he got a rise out of the goth kid. The tall goth kid smiled and turned back around, walking off into the sunset. It gave Jason chills. Those kids were weird._

_“Nice one, Jason”, one of the other boys complimented. He gave Jason a high five and the boys resumed their activities drinking beer in the empty lot. Jason beamed._

_“You know it”, Jason replied with a weak smile. Deep inside he felt squirmish and it wasn’t just that the weird smile the goth kid gave him. He felt guilty._

_***_

_It was past midnight when Jason and the other two boys decided to head back. They were all drunk and stumbling around when they piled back into the car. Jason slid in the passenger seat and gripped his fingers around the wheel. He felt oddly floaty as he kicked the car into gear and began to drive down the road. He made sure to ease up on the pedal as he turned down Picket Street. Even in his impared state, he knew that he should slow down the dirt roads that led back into the suburban areas._

_“C’mon Jason, drive a little faster. Live a little”, Parker whined from the backseat. Parker always whined and he always complained. Parker complained about the weather. Parker complained about his girlfriend. Parker complained about his mom. Parker complained when Jason didn’t want to participate in banter. When Jason’s parents split up, Parker complained that Jason wasn’t acting as he used too. Even before his parents split, Parker complained that Jason wasn’t funny enough, that he was scared of confrontation, and he was only accepted in their group because he was a great ballplayer. Deep down, Jason resented Parker._

_Jason put his foot down on the petal and felt his stomach do flips as they sped down the dirt road. He heard the whoops of his two friends and a small smile crept upon his mouth. He could do this. He could hang. The uneasiness he felt earlier vanished and he even rolled down the window to his car as the trees blurred into green blobs illuminated by the headlights._

_Jason was so caught up in the feeling of the wind’s breeze and in the sound of his friend's laughter mixing with the radio that he didn’t see the curve of the road in time. He slammed the breaks down as the car tumbled towards the forest. He felt his seatbelt clench up as the car stopped and his stomach dropped like a roller coaster._

_“What the hell, man?”, Danny sneered once the car came to a complete stop. Jason felt a twinge of anger. It wasn’t his fault they almost crashed. In fact, he stopped the car, didn’t he?_

_“Stay in here, I’m gonna go out a check if the car’s okay”, Jason instructed calmly, dropping whatever anger he had towards Danny. Danny was just probably shook up. Jason sure was. His hands were shaking as he opened the car door and stepped out. He felt his feet brush against the grass and saw that the car had been pulled off the pavement slightly. That’s okay. His truck was a four-wheel drive, it could easily get back on track. It was the seemingly flat tire that worried Jason. He knew he had a spare in the truck. He decided to head to the truck to retrieve it._

_The back of the truck was littered with empty beer glasses and cigarette buds. Danny smoked even though he was told by the coach that he shouldn’t. It was a bad habit and he knew it. Jason sighed as he picked up the spare tire and heaved it over the truck bed. He almost fell as he jumped back onto the road. He quickly regained his balance and plopped down next to the flat tire._

_Jason learned how to change a tire from his father when he was twelve years old. See kids around here learn to drive when they turn sixteen, but if you have a dad or uncle who knows the paths you can drive around the dirt roads and nobody says anything, even if you’re a kid. Jason finished up on the tire and threw the flat into the back of his trunk. He began to walk back to the front seat when he felt something cold touch his shoulder. In a rush, he jumped and turned to see what had touched him._

_It was the goth kid from earlier. Jason was sure of it. He was tall and lanky, like the kid before, and he was wearing the same chilling grin. The goth kid looked so sure of himself. Like he knew what he was doing. It made Jason scared._

_“Hey”, Jason croaked, backing up and away from the kid. He tried to take another step back when he bumped into someone. He turned and realized he ran into the goth girl from earlier._

_“Don’t scream”, the goth girl coed. Her voice was angelic and at a closer look, Jason realized she was beautiful. Her dark hair contrasted her sparkling eyes and her tight clothing hugged her figure in all the right places._

_“Scream?”, Jason asked but before anyone answered he felt a cold hand grasp his mouth and his body being pulled tightly next to the tall kids. He tried to fight it and get loose but the kid was strong. Jason felt stuck like super glue. He tried to scream, but he could only produce muffles. He must have been making some noise though, cause the goth girl slapped him hard in the face._

_“Shut the fuck up”, she hissed. Any attraction Jason felt towards her was immediately lost. “Let’s get him to the boys before his dipshit friends notice he’s gone”._

_Jason felt his stomach jump at that. What was going on? What were these kids going to do to him? Where were they going? Who were the boys?_

_“I bet they won’t even notice that he’s missing”, the goth guy laughed. His voice sounded oddly familiar. Maybe Jason knew him._

_“They will if we keep on standing around here. Let’s kick it”, the goth girl whisper-shouted. Jason felt as he was hauled off into the woods. He didn’t know how far in they were as he couldn’t see. But he did hear his friends open the car door and shout his name a few times. Eventually, their calls for him drowned out as he was pushed further into the forest. Jason wondered briefly if this prank was going too far._

_Jason estimated they stopped pushing him into the woods after about ten minutes. The tall goth kid pushed him to the forest floor and as Jason tried to pick himself off the floor, he noticed two more figures had congregated in the woods. One was skinny with glasses while the other was thicker and had long black hair. Jason assumes they are the other two goth kids that were walking around. He felt a swift kick to the abdomen, throwing back onto the ground._

_“Look, I’m sorry”, Jason started shakily. He thinks he is. “I didn’t want to call you all those things. Please, just let me go home. I’m tired and I have practice tomorrow. This prank has gone too far--”_

_“Who said this was a prank?”, the skinny kid asked hollowly. Jason almost felt like laughing, he didn’t know if it was from hysterics or comedy. What were they going to do? He just really wanted to go home…_

_When Jason rolled his eyes and tried to stand up. He was met with the flick of a switchblade. The goth girl pulled the knife closer to his neck and Jason realized it wasn’t a prank. They were gonna mess him up. He turned to see the others and was greeted with blank looks._

_The skinny kid was the first to move. In what seemed to be a flash he appeared at Jason’s side. He grabbed Jason’s wrist and when Jason resisted the goth girl kicked his chin with the heel of her chunky boots. Jason yelped in pain and spit out a mixture of blood and spit. That just added fuel to the craziness of the goth kids. Their eyes grew wide and red and their smiles grew wider. The skinny goth kid’s smile seemed more out of nerves than anything else, but he was still smiling. The only one who wasn’t smiling was the one with the black hair. His eyes were red and sparkling but he was frowning. Jason opened his mouth to beg them for his life when he felt a burning pain on his wrist._

_To his horror, Jason found that his wrist was sliced open. With another flash of pain, he felt his other wrist slit open. The skinny kid occupied his left wrist while the goth girl held tightly onto his other wrist. Jason screamed in pain and horror. He hoped someone would hear him and find him before he bled to death._

_“I don’t know why you insist on slitting his wrist”, the tall kid aired like they were talking about the local sports team rather than killing somebody._

_“I told you, I don’t feel comfortable drinking from the neck. I wanna like, build up to it”, the skinny kid said. “Maybe once he’s like… you know… not--”_

_“You’re gonna drink his blood while he’s dead?”, the tall goth kid scoffed. Jason wondered what was going on. He felt his eyes get sleepy and his brain fuzz up. He was dying._

_“Lay off, Gabe, It’s his first killing. Remember when Bert turned us when we were in freshman year? We were just as nervous”, the goth girl piped to the skinny kid’s defense._

_The tall kid softened. “Yeah, sorry. Take it easy”. Jason gulped as he wondered what ‘easy’ meant and was caught up on the ‘killing’ part. So he was going to die? Huh? He was so drowsy he didn’t really care. He just wanted his mom. He wanted her to wrap her hands around his hand and sing him to sleep. He was too busy thinking about his mom that he didn’t even realize that both the skinny kid and the goth girl were sucking on his wrist. He briefly caught a glimpse of their fangs. He felt a small tinge of panic as he realized they were vampires._

_“I think I’ll take his neck while he’s still alive”, the skinny one gulped. Jason vaguely saw the black-haired kid shake his head and make eye contact with him. His eyes were scared and nervous, like how Jason was feeling a few minutes ago. Jason didn’t care anymore. He welcomed death._

_He continued making eye contact with the black-haired boy until he felt a puncture at his neck. That’s when he felt all warm and cold at the same time. With a roll of his eyes, he felt his seeing go black and the last image he saw before passing was the sight of that scared black-haired boy._

***

Frank was seventeen when he got paired up with the weird senior kid with the messy hair and roughed up glasses in eight period junior biology. The kid hadn’t seemed to speak the whole three months that school had been in session and Frank was a bit wary about the fact that he was a senior in junior biology. Nonetheless, when the teacher called out Frank’s name and followed it with a ‘Michael Way’, Frank internally sighed and bit his lip. He was really hoping to get paired up with his pals from the park, but he guessed the teacher was smarter than he gave her credit for. Had she paired him up with the park boys, they’d probably light one up, skate the block, and finish their project at three am with the help of coffee and cigarettes. Maybe for once in his life, Frank Iero would finnish a school project at a reasonable time.

Micheal Way was the weirdest kid at school and everybody knew that, or at least that’s what Frank’s friends said. The Way kid didn’t seem to hang out with anybody really except for this really gothy chick that Frank knows is definitely a senior too. The thing that really cemented his status as school weirdo was when he disappeared for a whole month in the beginning of the school year. Frank’s friends say he was thrown in a loony bin for a while, but Frank doubts that. Besides his gothic attire, the Way kid wasn’t even that weird, he just didn’t talk. Or at least that’s how Frank saw it. His buddies were always busting on him, calling him a freak and what not. Who knows, the kid could have a social life, Frank just wouldn’t know about it.

Everyone knew Frank Iero. He was the dipshit kid that smoked too much dope and back talked to many teachers. By some miracle, he was still on the honor roll. Maybe it was his sheer desire to not get ripped a new one, but Frank could get down to it and study when needed. Only when needed, though. Frank was also known for being loud-mouthed and clumsy. At times he felt like he couldn’t control anything. He couldn’t control his mouth and sometimes he’d break things that he swore he never even touched. Like the one time, he broke a glass jar by just touching it. He was really clumsy.

The Way kid wasn’t too talkative when Frank approached his desk. He had mumbled something about going by ‘Mikey’ but that was it. Frank grabbed a piece of paper from his notebook (a bit too quickly, leaving him with a small paper cut) and tried not to pay Mikey Way’s weird glances any attention. Frank spared him a few angry glances as he sketched out the rough draft of _their_ project. The Way kid was seeming more and more like the deadbeat kid in a group project by the minute. Frank decided to ignore the anger slowly building in him and apply it to outlining the cell membrane that he’d later have to construct. 

The period was halfway over when the Way kid had finally said something else. Frank had almost finished the sketch and was onto shading when the freakishly pale kid spoke up.

“You forgot Cholesterol”, Mikey aired, not looking at Frank nor the paper. He was just… dazing.

“What?”, Frank piped almost out of instinct. He coulda sworn that Cholesterol didn’t belong in the cell membrane.

“Cholesterol. You forgot it. Cholesterols in the cell membrane”.

“Yeah, I got it”, Frank sneered. He didn’t mean to come off so dickish. It’s just that Mikey Way hadn’t done anything for the project and suddenly he was popping in and telling Frank new information while sounding condescending. Maybe Frank was reading too much into it. The Way kid might not have been trying to be condescending, still doesn’t excuse him from not doing anything the whole time but whatever. “Fucking Cholesterol”.

The Way kid actually seemed to get upset at that. Frank decided to pat himself on the back for that one. Evoking emotions in the wordless emotionless kid. God, his friends would get a kick out of this when he told them the next time they skated at the park. 

“What’s your problem?”, Mikey sneered right back. Frank rolled his eyes and bit his tongue to prevent himself from laughing. Was he being serious? He should know. If Frank hadn’t been kicked out of Catholic school for fighting every dick head he came into contact with ( Frank had a knack for knocking people out), he’d punch this Way kid right in his pale face. He might be taller, but Frank could totally take him. The only thing stopping him was the fact that his mother would give him those sad eyes that made his skin crawl with guilt.

“Um, you have done jack shit for this project we’re supposed to do together and you’re mad at me? Sorry, but I’m not letting you ride off the work I’m doing”, Frank said, placing his arm over his paper, almost like he was guarding it. Frank wonders if Mikey’s lack of enthusiasm towards school is the reason why he was still in junior chemistry.

Mikey seemed a bit taken back. He scrunched up his jagged nose and furrowed his eyebrows. “Sorry”, he started. “I didn’t notice. I musta fazed out”, he sheepishly. Frank was still suspicious of it (how did you faze out for fifteen minutes?).

“For half the class?”, Frank scoffed. He was about to stir out a string of explicits before catching Mikey’s eye. They were red and water. That’s when Frank realized it, shoot, he shoulda earlier considered all of his after school activities. Mikey wasn’t trying to be lazy, or a dick, or an asshole. He was really stoned. Who knew that the weird loner kid could smoke a blunt? “Dude, your eyes”, Frank couldn’t help saying. It was really red. 

“What?”, he asked. Frank just shook his head.

“Nevermind. Anyways, you spaced out, sure. Get your head in the game now and let’s get to it”, Frank said, shoving the paper in between them and showing Mikey the rough sketch draft. Mikey nodded and added in some of his own cholesterols with his pencil. 

“I don’t think we’ll be able to finish it in class, even with tomorrow. It’s my bad really”, Mikey started, staring helplessly at the paper. Frank had to agree, though. There wasn’t enough time. “We could head to my place if you're available. If not I could work on it myself”, Mikey offered. He seemed genuinely sorry about his dazing earlier, so Frank dropped whatever anger was left towards Mikey Way.

“Sure. Do you ride the bus? I can just catch it with you”, he asked, still looking at the paper and wondering where exactly his social life was going. Frank knew that his friends were going to jones on him so hard, but he really needed to do this project. He had an 89% in Bio and it was not hot. 

“Yeah. Bus 219”, was all Mikey said before the bell rang and school was dismissed. Frank looked up at his partner only to see an empty chair. Damn. That boy moved fast.

***

The bus driver seemed tired and drained when Frank looked at him, stepping into the bus slowly. Frank tried to muster a smile and followed Mikey towards the back of the bus. Frank rides the bus too, but on his bus all the rowdy kids sit in the back, meaning Frank sits in the back. In this bus, things seemed to run a little differently. There were rowdy kids everywhere, gangly kids with tanned skin, gold chains, wife beaters, and greasy hair. Frank’s mom would call them wanna be gangsters and his father would call them other things, but Frank just called them kids. 

Mikey piled into a seat at the very back and put his backpack on the rest of the green seat, so Frank took that as a cue to take the seat in front of him. Frank sat, staring out the window until he recognized a familiar face on the bus. There was no mistaking that smug and narrow face, not to mention the slender and tall frame. Gabe Saporta, the school’s ultimate trouble-maker, entered the bus. Frank and his gang were the lazy, laughing stoners while Gabe Saporta and Co. tended to be straight up crazy. Batshit crazy. Gabe Saporta was known for his two-month stint in juvie and throwing parties in abandoned buildings with hardcore bands and hard liqour. Frank had been to a few, although it wasn’t his scene. To Frank’s surprise, Gabe took the seat across from Mikey and started up a conversation.

“Yo Mikey, you dare me to light up a cigarette?”, Gabe Saporta asked, a hint of humor and amusement in his voice. Frank was more surprised that Mikey and Gabe knew each other, much less talk.

“No”, Mikey answered plainly. 

“Aww, you're no fun Mikey Way. Hey, shortcakes, dare me to light up?”, Gabe asked. It took Frank a moment to realize that Gabe was talking about him. How could he even tell that he was short from the bus seat? Maybe Gabe Saporta just assumed everybody was shorter than him.

“Sure”, Frank answered. It was a simple question. He’d either see Gabe Saporta get away with smoking on a school bus or see him get yelled at. 

“See, shortcakes are fun, Mikeyway. What’s your name, shortcakes?”, Gabe asked Frank. 

“Gabe, stop being a dick. That’s Frank and he’s my partner in Biology. Don’t be a dick to Frank”, Mikey deadpanned, unamused. This was the point in the story where Gabe Saporta usually threw a punch, or so stories have told. But instead, he just laughed.

“ I can be a dick to whoever I want” “Any time, anywhere”. 

“You are what you eat, I guess”, Mikey huffed and Frank’s eyes widened in surprise. You just didn’t talk to Gabe Saporta like that. He was a school fighting legend. He hadn’t lost a fight since he was in the eighth grade and a sophomore drop kicked him in the nuts. 

“Hey, cool it or else I’ll light you on fire, Mikey Way. Damn, getting mouthier by the day”, Gabe mused. “Speaking of mouthy, how's your brother doing?”.

“Fine”.

“No, come on. You can tell me, I just”—

“No. Just drop it”

“Can you just”—

“Drop it. Or else”, Mikey warned with a low growl. Frank didn’t even know that the kid was capable of that. He actually sounded… threatening. To Frank’s surprise, Gabe seemed to back off. They rode in silence the rest of the way.

When Mikey and Frank got off, Frank tried to make conversation by saying, “So you know Gabe Saporta?”.

Mikey just huffed. “Yeah, I guess you could say that”.

***

The Way residence was weird. The actual house was small and busted up. One of the windows had been smashed in and the door hinge was barely working. The house was also in a pretty bad neighborhood, the kind Frank’s mom warns him not to go to after dark. If Frank hadn’t known that actual inhabitants were living here, he would assume that it was just another crack house that was becoming more common in these parts. 

The interior of the house looked a lot better. The furniture was a bit gothic, but nothing out of the complete ordinary. Maybe Mikey's parents were old school goths in the 70’s or something. That would make a lot of sense. 

Mikey led Frank into the kitchen of the house. There was a dark oak wood table and a few chairs with moth-eaten cloth surrounding it. Mikey plopped his books down on the table, so Frank decided it was safe to assume that he could put his books there too. Mikey looked around the kitchen frantically with wide eyes for a few seconds before he saw Frank watching him.

“Uh… you want a glass of water or something?”, Mikey asked while already grabbing what appeared to be a coffee mug and opening the refrigerator. Frank managed to peer inside the fridge and saw that the fridge’s only contents were orange juice and a pitcher of water. Maybe the Ways weren’t financially stable and couldn’t afford food. 

“Sure”, Frank replied, mostly because Mikey was already getting the water out. He couldn’t help but be intrigued by Mikey. He wanted to know his back story. 

Mikey swung around with the mug of water and placed it down next to Frank. Frank took a small sip and grimaced at the odd taste of the water. It tasted mildly moldy. Frank put the mug down and dug in his bag to get the beginnings of their project out. By the time he got the half-constructed Cell Membrane out, Mikey had already pulled out a pack of cigarettes and was smoking one. That was quick. 

“You don’t mind, do you?”, he asked even though he already was smoking. Frank thinks maybe this Mikey kid does things before asking.

“No, as long you don’t burn our project”, Frank replied with a slight smile. For the first time since Frank met him, Mikey Way smiled a bit. 

***

They finished their Cell Membrane model by seven o’clock. Mikey shifted awkwardly and looked towards the clock. He must have figured it was getting late because he invited Frank over to stay for dinner. Frank agreed, although he had no clue what they were gonna eat since their fridge seemed to be empty. Mikey seemed to read his mind because he told Frank to wait a minute and he’d call for pizza.

Mikey bounced off from the table and started to make his way out of the kitchen. “I’m gonna talk to my brother about what he wants and call for the pizza. You can turn on the T.V. or whatever. The remotes over there”. Mikey pointed towards the kitchen counter where a stubby black remote lay and Frank nodded.

Once Mikey left the room, Frank grabbed the remote, and channel surfed. When he realized nothing good was on, he decided to just stick with the news. The report was about some kid that went to Frank’s school, Jason Plaza, whose body was found mutilated by some animals in a forest about twenty miles from where Frank lives. Frank had talked to Jason a few times, so he watched the news intently, grabbing on to every detail. Jason’s body had a high alcohol level found in it and he was said to be hanging out with friends at the time of his disappearance. His friends claimed that he went to change a flat tire and never came back. No arrests were made.

When Mikey returned, Frank jumped at the opportunity for conversation. “Did you hear, Jason Plaza from our school died! Or he got killed! They say an animal mauled him up but I think there was some foul play involved”, Frank piped. Mikey just stood in the middle of the kitchen awkwardly, like a deer caught in headlights.

“Yeah, crazy”, Mikey murmured, going pail. Frank chalked it up to him being shocked. If Frank wasn’t such a loudmouth, he’d probably react like that too.

“My mom’s gonna be up a wall when she hears about this! She won’t let me go outside like ever again!”, Frank exclaimed. “What about you? Is your mom like that?”, Frank tried making conversation. Frank was just a conversation maker like that.

Mikey went pale again. “My mom’s dead”. Frank decided he’d stop asking questions after that. 

***

When the Pizza arrived, Mikey got out some paper plates that were dusty and smelt suspicious. Frank didn’t complain, though. Mikey literally just bought him pizza and Frank had eaten from weirder things before. All was good as Frank took a slice of the pizza and shoved it into his mouth. He thought the dough was a bit bland, it was lacking garlic and salt, but it was still good.

Frank tried making small talk with Mikey to alleviate some of the awkwardness to some success. They were talking about music (which Mikey actually seemed to have okay taste in) by the time a rave haired boy stumbled up the stairs. Frank turned to face him and the boy-- the man-- walked into the kitchen. His hair was shiny, his skin pale, and his eyes twinkled. Frank swallowed a large piece of pizza as he thought to himself ‘just my type’.

Ever since Frank realized he was into dudes last summer, he also realized he had a type. He was really into those dark and mysterious type guys. This guy who seemed to be a little older than Frank perfectly matched Frank’s previous crushes. 

“Uh… hey”, the raven-haired man stuttered. His eyes went wide and his lip quivered like he was going to cry. Frank’s first instinct was to run up to him and embrace him. He didn’t know what was going on, but he wanted to tell the man it was okay. Frank was a very caring person.

“This is Gerard”, Mikey explained. “Gerard, this is Frank. Please _eat something_ ”, Mikey said firmly to his brother. His actual face didn’t change too much, but his gaze became stronger with his brother. Gerard stared back at Mikey with the same sharp eyes like they were communicating telepathically. Of course, Frank knew that wasn’t true. It was just cool to think that they were communicating telepathically.

Gerard was the first to break contact. He smiled at Frank and slid into the seat next to Frank. “So you go to school with Mikey?”, was what he asked as he took a slice of pizza. 

Frank smiled back and nodded. “Yeah, I’m in his Biology class”, Frank started, leaving out the part where the class is for juniors. “We’re doing a project on Cell Membranes.”

Gerard squinted his eyes before relaxing them again. “I think I remember stuff about Cell Membranes. They’re like walls or something, right?”.

Frank nodded. “Yeah, the barrier walls for the cell. Did you graduate from school?”, Frank asked with his mouth full of pizza. If his mom were here, she’d smack him upside his head. But she wasn’t here and Gerard didn’t tell him to eat with his mouth close, so he took that as a good sign.

“Yeah, I graduated about two years ago.”

“Man, that must be nice. High school sucks”, Frank complained. Frank couldn’t wait to leave high school. He really wanted to graduate and get involved with the local music scene. He couldn’t play too well, but neither could anybody on the scene. If things didn’t work out, he always could go to the community college. 

“Yeah. Man, I was such a loser in high school. I found myself when I went to the city for art school”, Gerard said. “High school is just hell but filled with hormonal teenagers”.

“You’re in art school?”, Frank asked. 

Gerard grimaced. “I was. I dropped out about two months ago. But until then, yeah it was pretty cool. There’s a lot of weirdos, I fitted right in”, Gerard recalled foundly. Frank couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Weirdos are always the fun ones”, Frank remarked. It was true-- or at least he thought.

Gerard nodded with a half-smile. His mouth was turned up but his eyes were sad. Maybe he didn’t _want_ to drop out. “I guess. I kinda miss art school. It was an experience”.

“You didn’t have to drop out”, Mikey cut in. Frank nearly jumped out of his skin. It was the first time he heard Mikey speak in the last ten minutes. Mikey’s eyes were sharp and his voice was laced in razors as he said, “You know that”.

Gerard sighed and stiffed. “I don’t want to talk about this”, Gerard firmly stated. The brothers started making the strange eye contact again. This time it was Mikey who broke the contact. He stood up abruptly and slammed his chair back under the table.

“You can drive Frank home, right?”, he asked stiffly, although Frank could tell it wasn’t a question. 

“Yeah. I can”, Gerard sneered. Mikey walked out of the kitchen without another word. Gerard sighed and looked at Frank sympathetically. Frank didn’t know what was going on but could sense it was none of his business. He decided to shut up for once and wait for Gerard to speak first.

“So what kind of music are you into?”, he started back up in his chipper.

Frank smiled and took a deep breath before going off. Gerard didn’t even interrupt him as Frank went off on his tangent about the local scene and bands across the world. Gerard asked the occasional question but mostly left Frank to the talking. When Gerard took Frank home, he let Frank turn on whatever station he wanted. It was a good night, but Frank just couldn’t shake off the eerie feeling that both of the Ways weren’t who they said they were.

***

The next day the biology teacher instructed the class to get with their partners and prepare for the presentations. Frank sighed as he looked around the room for Mikey Way. Frank didn’t know what to say to him after he stormed out of the kitchen the day before without giving a word to Frank. To Frank’s dismay, he couldn’t even find Mikey in the class. Maybe he didn’t show up today.

“Hey”, a voice from behind Frank said. Frank jumped in his chair and turned around. It was Mikey Way.

“Hey?”, Frank squeaked. Now, Frank was tough. He was a tough kid who played hard and fought dirty, but this Mikey kid was giving him the hebejebes right now. 

“Sorry for storming out yesterday”, Mikey apologized while taking a seat next to Frank. 

When Frank realized that Mikey wasn’t going to elaborate any further, he said; “It’s okay. It happens”. It really didn’t. Mikey nodded.

“My brother… he can just get a little…,” Mikey paused like he was looking for the particular word to describe it. “Annoying”.

Frank didn’t say anything to that. He didn’t have any siblings so he wouldn’t know what to say. Instead, he said, “Gerard seems cool”.

Mikey nodded. “He is cool”, and that was the end of that conversation. 

***

Frank somehow found himself on the bus to the Way’s house again that night. He hadn’t meant to, but Mikey offered for him to come over so they could study. Mikey also said they had a lot of leftover pizza and that Gerard was picking up a movie from BlockBuster since it was a Friday and he could stay for that if he wanted to.

Frank was apprehensive to accept but eager at the same time. Frank didn’t really know Mikey or Gerard, but he _wanted_. There was something about them that seemed off and Frank wanted to know what it was. So Frank agreed. And that’s how he found himself on the bus to the Way’s house, except this time Mikey actually let Frank sit next to him. Frank listened quietly to the conversation him and Gabe Saporta were having.

“Mikey Way, what’s shortcakes doing with you today?”, Gabe singsonged. 

Mikey rolled his eyes. “Project. Then if he wants we're gonna watch some cheap horror flick Gerard’s picking up and eating leftover pizza”, Mikey answered with a stiff deadpan.

“Sounds fun, should I drop by?”, Gabe mused. Frank actually couldn’t believe it. Gabe Saporta and Mikey Way friends? Sounded fake.

Mikey made a face. “What? No. I told you Gerard’s still mad. Jesus, you’re fucking dumb, Gabe”. 

“Can’t I at least talk to him. I know he thinks I made you--”

“No”, Mikey cut off firmly. “Gerard doesn’t… you know what, let’s talk about this latter.”.

When they got off the bus, Frank couldn’t help but ask, “What’s up with your brother?”. 

Mikey stiffened and for a second Frank thought Mikey had broken. Frank started to regret asking that question when Mikey recollected himself.

“Gabe and I know each other or whatever. And a few days ago--”, Mikey stopped abruptly, possibly wondering if he revealed too much. “Gerard thinks that Gabe is a bad influence, that’s all”. Somehow, Frank didn’t believe that was the whole story. But, Frank was no idiot. He knew when to back off and let things go. 

“So what movie are we watching?”, Frank asked, switching up the topics.

Mikey grinned. “We’re watching the Silence of the Lambs”.

***

Frank had never watched ‘The Silence of the Lambs’ so he was quite entertained as watched. He carefully nibbled on the reheated pizza and sipped on the diet coke that Mikey found under their sink. About halfway through the movie, Gerard pulled out what appeared to be a half drank a bottle of vodka.

“You drink?”, Gerard asked, staring at Frank’s coke. Frank nodded and Gerard poured a generous amount to the burning liquid into Frank’s cup. Frank pulled the cup up to his lips and sipped it slowly, wincing at the burn. Gerard sure put a lot of vodka in.

“Are you twenty-one?”, Frank asked. 

Gerard sighed and shook his head. “Will be in the spring”, he mumbled while taking a generous sip of the liquid. Frank nodded and didn’t ask any more questions. He wanted to know who bought the vodka then, but maybe it was their father’s. Or Frank assumed it was their father’s since their mom was dead and all.

As the effects of the alcohol kicked in, Frank found himself losing his manners. He really really wanted to know what was up with these Ways. He didn’t even know what he was saying until he heard it himself.

“So where is your dad?”.

Gerard flinched a little and Mikey inhaled sharply. Oh, bad question. But Frank couldn’t help himself, he found himself continuing. “Cause like, if your mom is dead your dad must be--”

“Dead”, Mikey interrupted. “They died two years ago. Gerard’s my legal guardian. My family owned this house and it was passed down through my mom’s will. I work at a coffee shop to pay the bills. Any other questions?”.

Frank bite his tongue. He had other questions, but judging by Mikey’s tone, they weren’t welcomed. “No. Sorry, that was a rude question.”

“It’s fine, Frank”, Gerard slurred. Frank looked down and saw that the vodka bottle was half empty. “Mikey’s just being grumpy. Have a drink, Mikey, loosen up”. Gerard tried shoving the bottle in Mikey’s hand but Mikey refused.

“I’m not being grumpy and I’m not drinking. Someone needs to be sober to watch over you all”, Mikey refuted.

“I don’t need a babysitter”, Gerard spat before opening his mouth to say something else.

“Neither do I”, Mikey interrupted before Gerard could speak again. “I was fine. I am fine. Let’s not do this while Frank’s here. I’m sorry Frank. Let’s just watch the movie”, Mikey pleaded. Gerard nodded and they finished the movie in silence.

After the movie, they decided to play a game of poker with cigarettes (which Frank appreciated since he always got carded). Frank actually won and became a pack richer with the death sticks and he got two pillows thrown at him when he celebrated his victory. They waited for Frank to sober up before Mikey slid into the car and drove Frank home. Gerard put on the same station he had put on the day before and they sang along to the radio with the windows down and the wind blowing in Frank’s face. It was great.

***

It was actually Gerard who invited Frank back again. Frank was at the grocery store getting some artichokes and garlic for his mother when he ran into Gerard at the cigarette isle. Frank didn’t know if it was Gerard at first as Gerard was dressed in a normal tee shirt and blue jeans rather than the tight black clothing Frank first saw him in, but he knew it was him.

“Hey, Gerard”, Frank beamed as he approached Gerard. Gerard smiled at Frank until Frank got close to him. Gerard winced and swiftly backed up.

“Hey, Frank”, Gerard greeted sheepishly. “Whatcha doing here?”, he asked.

“Oh, my mom sent me here to get here some artichokes and garlic for her casserole or whatever she’s making”, Frank explained, waving around the artichokes and cloves of garlic. Gerard nodded and walked back warily.

“That’s cool. I gotta go, but if you wanna stop by latter you should. You’re a cool kid, Frank”, Gerard said before stumbling away, leaving Frank standing confused in the middle of the cigarette isle. Maybe he was in a rush.

***

Frank did come by the Way’s house later. He asked his mom at dinner if he could head over there and she allowed him to go. She was really glad that Frank had stopped hanging out with the ‘trouble making skate kids’ for a few days so she even offered to drive him. Frank thanked his mom and knocked on the door.

Gerard was the one who answered. He smiled and opened the door wide. “Hey Frank”, he greeted. “I think Mikey’s going out tonight, so it’s just gonna be us”. Frank nodded as he entered the house. His initial reaction was ‘Mikey Way has a social life?’ since all his friends liked to joke about him being a weird loner, but then he remembered that Mikey wasn’t a freak like his friends claimed he was.

“That’s cool. I brought some CDs since you like station 209.6 I thought you’d like them”. Frank was pretty proud of his CDs. He spent half an hour picking out the ones he wanted to take to the Ways and which ones he wanted to show to Gerard… and Mikey. Mikey too.

Speaking of Mikey, Mikey appeared out of a stairway dressed in all black and with that goth chick around his waist. He looked at Frank with wide eyes and Frank thinks that Gerard didn’t inform Mikey that he was coming over. The goth girl clinging on to Mikey also had a similar reaction.

“Hey, Frank”. Mikey looked at Gerard with a side-eye. “Whatcha doing here?”.

“Uh…”

“He’s with me”, Gerard answered for Frank. “Since you’re going out with Alicia, I thought Frank and I would hangout”. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with that. I wouldn’t want an accident”.

“Yeah, I’m fine”, Gerard said proudly. Mikey sighed and walked out of the house with the goth girl.

“What’s that about?”, Frank asked once they settled on the couch.

Gerard just shrugged. “Mikey thinks he’s grown but he’s not. We’ve just been having some arguments lately, that’s all.”

Frank nodded. “That sucks, man. I’m sorry.”

Gerard shrugged. “It’s fine, we’re not always like that. Anyways, let’s do something fun… like watch Animal Planet and get drunk. Just one night without little brothers”.

Frank smiled. “That works for me”.

***

Frank wasn’t sober nor drunk when the segment about giraffes fighting each other with their necks came out. Frank found it hilarious. He laughed his head off as Gerard gave him the oddest look. 

“No, you don’t understand. It’s funny the Giraffes… why the hell do they fight like that?”, Frank giggled. 

Gerard laughed at that. “You have a funny laugh”. He took a sip of vodka. “It’s kinda cute”.

Frank felt his stomach jump. Cute. Gerard thought his laugh was cute? That’s when it hit him. The reason why Frank wanted to hang out at the Way’s so badly was because he had a crush. A crush. Shoot. A crush on Gerard. A crush.

“Um…”, Frank started even though he had no clue what he was saying. He felt his face get hot.

“You’re cute when you blush”, Gerard slurred. Frank tried to find something to say, but he couldn’t. Instead, he found his next logical move was to throw himself onto Gerard’s lap and plant a messy kiss on Gerard’s mouth. Now sober Frank would never do that. Sober Frank would ask in Gerard was gay first, but right now Frank wasn’t sober.

Gerard kissed back. He wrapped his cold arms around Frank’s waist and pulled him closer. Frank hadn’t ever really kissed somebody like this. His first kiss was in eight grade and he kissed a girl that had a crush on him just to see what it was like. This was different. It was hot and heavy.

Frank felt his hips against Gerard’s and Gerard made a soft noise in the back of his throat. Gerard slid his mouth down from Frank’s and towards his neck, sending a jolt through Frank.

“Can I give you a hickey?”, Gerard asked breathlessly. 

“Yeah”, Frank huffed. He gasped as he felt Gerard’s lips press against his neck and the sensation of the sucking. It was weird, but it felt amazing.

Gerard’s fingers fumbled around the buckles of Frank's jeans. Frank shuddered as he felt Gerard touch his under area. Gerard smiled and pulled the pants down all the way down to his knees. Frank almost couldn’t believe it. He was going to receive his first blow job in the middle of the Way’s livingroom by a cool stylish art school dropout. It was hot.

Gerard pulled down Frank’s boxers. That’s when Frank realized how hard he was. Gerard cusped his dick around his hands and stroked slowly, sending sparks up to Frank. Frank moaned and wondered if he was going to cum before Gerard even got started. Gerard looked up at Frank and grinned like this was what he was born to do, like he enjoyed it. It made frank even harder.

“Gerard--”, Frank started but stopped when he felt Gerard’s mouth engulf his dick. Frank moaned as the pleasure increased. “Oh my god, don’t stop”, Frank moaned as Gerard bobbed his head up and down. “It’s so… fuck”.

“You can trust if you want”, Gerard added in between gasps. Frank nodded and he allowed his hips to breathe in and out deeper into Gerard’s throat. Frank didn’t know how it didn’t bother Gerard. He was deep throating without a single peep. Frank didn’t think about it too much. He moaned a lot. He was quite loud, actually. From what Frank had done with his own hand and some butter, he would have thought that he’d be really quiet. But right now with Gerard’s mouth over his hard dick and nobody in the house, Frank couldn’t help but make some noise.

“Oh my fucking god”, Frank moaned. “I think I’m gonna… oh”, he gasped as he came all over Gerard’s mouth. Gerard swallowed thickly and whipped his mouth with his hand. 

Frank was too blissed out to think about Gerard when Gerard started unbuckling his own jeans. He only noticed once Gerard started jerking off what was happening. 

“Oh, I can… I can help you”, Frank said, feeling bad about getting blown by Gerard and not returning the favor. Frank could be a gentleman when he wanted to, and right now he wanted too.

Gerard nodded and slumped into the couch as Frank got on his knees down on the floor. Gerard’s dick was already out and hard, which Frank was pretty thankful for. Frank tried to replicate what Gerard did and cupped his dick. Gerard shuddered and Frank decided it would be a good time to put the dick in his mouth.

Frank opened wide and tried to push himself down as far as possible. He made sure not to use teeth (he heard from one of his friends that it hurted) and sucked. He hoped he was doing it right and he went up. He heard Gerard throw back a moan, so he assumed he was doing okay.

“Mmh… Frankie”, Gerard murmured as Frank went down again. It wasn’t as gross as frank thought it would be. He was actually enjoying it. It felt nice to make somebody else feel good.

Frank sucked carefully on Gerard’s dick until he heard Gerard hitch his breath and gasp.

“I’m gonna cum”, Gerard said, but Frank already knew. The actual cum tasted pretty bad. He didn’t know how Gerard had swallowed it before without grimacing. Frank swallowed it but made a face.

“It tastes bad”, he said. Frank wasn’t one of those guys who tasted his own cum. He just thought that was weird. The actual cum was bitter and pungent. 

Gerard laughed a little. “First time?”. Frank nodded. “You did pretty good.”

Frank laughed. “Thanks. Have any tips?”, Frank asked. He wanted pointers of course, who knew when he’d need it?

Gerard paused. “Umm…”, he slurred. “If you really like the dude, play with his balls a little”, Gerard answered with a shrug. “Now get back up here. Let’s cuddle”.


	2. Chapter Two: The Deadly Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is not what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun things. Basically there is no summary at the bottom for this chapter, it's all a little rough. If you're sensitive to violence and torture and smut, plz don't read. This fic is probably not for you.

_Parker Johnson was your typical all american boy. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and freckles. His girlfriend Jennette was also blonde but with blue eyes, but they didn’t look alike. Parker was a highschool senior, played football, and got pretty good grades. He also had a million dollar winning smile._

_Parker didn’t feel so all-american as he sat at one of his best friend's funeral’s. Jason was Mexican, so most everybody in the room was Mexican too. Parker felt out of place in the front pews with the rest of Jason’s family as they cried for their lost son, nephew, uncle, and cousin. Parker didn’t cry._

_Parker felt weird. The police said it was a cougar that got him, but Parker had a feeling it wasn’t. He would have heard if it was a cougar._

_He felt sad. He’d miss Jason, he was a good friend. But most of all, Parker felt guilty. He’d been a terrible friend to Jason. He had been rude to Jason, made fun of Jason, and he always picked on Jason for being the mildest._

_Parker remembers his Pop. Parker remembers how his old man yelled at him and slapped him around as a kid. Parker still looked up to him for some forsaken reason. Maybe it was Stockholm Syndrome. His dad wasn’t his capture in a literal sense, but boy did Parker feel trapped by him some times. It was just him and Parker. Parker’s mom threw herself off a bridge when he was four. His father claims she caught a sudden illness, but Parker has seen the letter._

_Parker didn’t know how to tell Jason that he valued him as a friend and as a person without insulting him. That’s how his old man gave him attention, so that’s how Parker gave out his attention. He saw the hurt look in Jason’s eyes and he knew he should stop but didn’t Parker’s father also see the hurt in his eyes?_

_After the funeral, Parker decided to hang around the back walls. He saw his other friend, Danny hanging around smoking a cigarette. Danny hardly smoked in public, didn't want to get caught for some reason. Parker knew Danny must be very upset to be lighting up. Maybe, just maybe, Parker could try to get better today. Parker decided to slide up against the wall and next to Danny._

_“Hey Danny”, Parker started, his voice low and solomon. Danny exhaled a wave of smoke and nodded._

_“Hey”._

_“You think it’s a cougar?”, Parker asked instead of giving Danny a hug. Danny shrugged and took another puff. Up close, Parker could see that Danny’s eyes were red and puffy like he’d been crying._

_“I don’t know”, Danny sighed. “I wish I wasn’t a dick to him that night. It doesn’t feel good knowing that he died on bad terms with us”._

_Parker felt his temper flare. Us? “There is no us. Keep my name out of your mouth”, Parker bite. He didn’t mean to, it just came out. “Shit man, I’m sorry”, he apologized._

_Danny didn’t buy it. “You know what, fuck you Parker. I’m tired of you being a dick to everybody”, Danny cried while stomping his cigarette out. Parker bit his lip as Danny stomped away, crawling into his car._

_“Fuck”, Parker cursed. He kicked a stone and decided to take a walk. His best friend died and his other best friend was mad at him. He didn’t want to go home. It’s not like his old man wanted him there._

_***_

_In the dark sky the stars twinkled ethustasticly, providing the night with minuscule light. The dirt roads didn’t have streetlights and cars relied on their high beams to get by. Parker made his way back onto the main roads, deciding it was time to go home. As he made it back onto Mainstreet with all the stores, he saw some more goth kids. He squinted his eyes and realized they were the same kids from a week ago that he had yelled at except there were only three this time._

_Parker stood behind a tree as he watched them, strangely intrigued by their pose and mannerisms. They held themselves up high and talked freely, like they didn’t care who heard them. Parker wonders if they go to the same school. If they do, Parker obviously had never seen them there before. The kids were in all black, the two boys wearing tight jeans and baggy hoodies while the girl wore a black dress with a hood attached to it. They sure enjoyed their hoods._

_Parker smiled. He was glad they were having fun. He shouldn’t be so mean for no reason. There was no reason for him to be like his father. Infact, he should try to not be like his father. He could start by being nice. He only wished that he would have noticed that before Jason died._

_Parker decided to ease onto the main road and took a few steps forward when he heard the sound of shattering glass. He jumped and looked towards where the sound was coming from. One of the head lights had gotten busted. The light was out and the glass was shattered. Parker shuddered and picked up speed._

_He had made a few feet when he saw something fly over his head and heard it hit the streetlight above him. He hurried out of the way of the flying glass and looked around. The goth kids had left and the two street lights were busted. Parker started to jog. He didn’t know what was going on, but he didn’t like it._

_Another flying object-- Parker thinks it’s a rock-- flies over his head and smashes into another street light. Parker starts on a dead run, running as fast as he can down the street. Something was not right._

_As he ran, he heard the sounds of the other street lights shatter. The street’s light diminishes and it’s almost pitch blackout. He could hardly see. Only one light remained on and it was a few yards away. Parker would pass it shortly._

_As Parker sped up and neared the remaining streetlight, he noticed within the dark shadow cast, a face of a beautiful young girl was hidden. Parker gasped in the shock but was cut short when he felt a cold hand cover his mouth._

_“Take him to the alleyways”, the girl directed, curling her words. Parker felt his whole body be lifted off the ground and he struggled to regain control to no avail. No matter how much he tumbled about, punched, and scratched, he couldn’t escape the death grip on him._

_“He’s a feisty mother fucker”, a calm male voice said. Parker knew it was spoken from whoever had picked him up and was carrying him. “What should we do with the body?”._

_Parker managed to catch a glimpse of the girl as she grinned wickedly. “We can dump him in the creek. They’ll think it’s a suicide if they find his body by the bridge”, the girl mused. Parker realized she was the goth girl that was walking with the boys earlier. “But not after we have a little fun”, she added deviously._

_Parker heard the guy laugh. “So violent”, he chuckled. Parker tried to scream but felt the hand around his mouth tighten in ways he didn’t know were possible. It hurt. The guy’s thum squeezed into his cheeks and it made his teeth ache._

_“You know you love it”. The girl shot finger guns at the guy. “You know I’m fun. If Gabe had it his way, we’d just drain and dump corpses in the street. But I think that playing with your food is fun”._

_The guy laughed. “Yeah, I know you’re into foreplay”._

_As Parker listened in, he came to the conclusion that they were going to torture and kill him. He had no problem with dying. He probably deserves to die for all the things he’s done. He wasn’t to down with the torture part, though._

_Once his captors had taken him to an empty alley between a florist and pizzeria, they threw him against the cold brick wall. Parker felt his back scream as he collided with the wall and again when he fell to the floor. His jaw also slammed against the alley way pavement, causing a few teeth to fly out. He tasted the bitter iron taste and spat out the blood._

_“What the fuck?!”, he screamed. He at least wanted to know why he was going to be killed._

_The tall goth kid from earlier slid out from the darkness of the alleys. He wore a big proud smile and looked extremely smug. “I see you got him. Not bad for your second kill”. Parker’s capture, who Parker saw was skinny and lanky beamed._

_“Thanks. I’m assuming we let do Alicia do her weird toruture and--”_

_“Please”, Parker found himself begging. He suddenly realized he didn’t want to die. “I don’t want to die. I’m sorry for calling you guys fags. I’ll do anything. I’m sorry”. He felt hot tears drip down his face as he begged for his life. He hadn’t cried in over ten years._

_The girl crossed her arms and stomped her clanky boots. “Fine.” She stood close to Parker and with one swift movement stomped on his hand. Parker screamed as he felt his bones cry in pain. The joints in between his fingers hurt and the sensation rushed through his nerves._

_“We’ll go easy on you”._

_Parker crawled up into a ball. He knew from fights he got into as a kid that when you were gonna get whooped, you crawl up to avoid the blows. He positioned his back to his attackers and huddled against the corner of the wall, trying to cover up as much of his body as he could. He heard the laughs of the kids and he heard himself sob._

_Parker was shaking something awful when he felt another burn, this time on his neck. He felt the way the knife sliced his neck and the warmth of his blood drip down his throat. The knife returned for cuts on his back and the side of his face. Parker heard of a Glasgow grin; when somebody cuts up the corner of your lips and you look all wonky. Parker guesses that’s what they were doing to him._

_The goth guys rolled Parker away from the wall and onto the side. The goth girl grinned as she took her food out and swiftly kicked Parker. Parker screamed in pain, which only increased as the wounds on his mouth which grew with the width of his mouth. He looked up as he yelped once more and saw that the goth kid’s eyes were red and bulging. It looked unhuman._

_He screamed in horror as he saw what he thought he never would. With a flash, the front teeth of the goths grew sharper and longer until they looked like vipers. They looked like animals. They looked like vampires. Parker knew he was going to die right then. Well, he never did really want to go home._

***

Frank woke up in the morning on the couch, stiff and with a blanket thrown over top of him. He wondered vaguely if his mother was worried about him. He’d probably get in trouble for not calling and telling her that he was staying the night. But then again, Frank himself hadn’t _planned_ on staying the night. It sort of just happened. Speaking of which, where was Gerard? Frank knew he certainly wasn’t on the couch with him. 

Frank got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen. He thought he heard noise coming from there, and if he was wrong he could always use a glass of water. He didn’t know if he was still a virgin, but whatever he did last night made him really thirsty. 

As he got closer to the kitchen, he smelt something good and heard hushed voices and anger whispers. Now Frank liked to think he’s a gentleman who respects other people’s privacy, but right now he couldn’t help but listen in. He pressed his body up against the wall, next to the doorframe. He was careful not to be seen but made sure he could hear.

“You can’t get involved like that”, an angry voice-- Mikey’s voice-- hissed.

“Why not? I thought you wanted me to live a normal life as possible. Isn’t that why you wanted me back at art school?”, another equally angry voice that Frank knew belonged to Gerard retorted.

“Yeah, but that’s not what I meant. You know you can’t get involved romantically with someone like Frank. You’re gonna hurt him”, Mikey fought back. “You’re just doing this because you’re pissed off.”

“No I’m not! Am I pissed off that you’re mad at me for dropping out of school for you? Yes, but I actually _like_ Frank. He’s funny and cute. So excuse me if I actually take your advice and do something for myself--”

“That’s not what I meant!”, Mikey whisper-shouted. “I was doing just fine here. I’ve been fine for the last two years. I was fifteen when they died. I know how to take care of myself. Just because we changed doesn’t mean anything else should change. You should go back to the city and pursue a career in art”.

“Well what about age? Aren’t they going to notice that I don’t seem to get any older?”, Gerard asked,his voice calmer. Frank wondered what Gerard ment about that. Did Gerard age slower? This was weird. It was too early for this.

“And Franks not going to notice? God, think about what you say before you say it”, Mikey exclaimed. “I don’t want you to be miserable. I want you to be happy and I know you were happy back in New York. I guess I can’t force you back there. If you are staying here, I guess I want you to be as happy as you can be. And if being with Frank makes you happy--”

“We’re not even together”, Gerard admitted sadly. Frank could practically hear the blush in his voice. At the same time, Frank felt excited. The way Gerard said ‘we’re not even together’ makes it seem like he wanted to be together. Frank would love to have a formal opportunity to go out with Gerard. They could go get coffee or they could go drive around town or they could go see a movie. It’d be great.

Frank heard Mikey sigh. “Hey, Gee don’t worry about it. I’m sure he likes you. You guys would make a great couple”, Mikey reassured, completely changing the way he spoke. His words were almost motherly, but not quite. They were uplifting and filled with love. Frank thinks that’s what it’s like to have a brother.

“Thanks, Mikey”, Gerard thanked, his voice tender.

“But”, Mikey started back up again, his voice returning to its firmness. “You know that if you want to be with Frank, you have to drink”.

What did that mean? Frank thinks that’s stupid. Why would Gerard have to drink alcohol to be with Frank. Maybe Gerard didn’t normally drink but he did whenever Frank was around. That would explain why Frank never saw Mikey drink. But it was stupid to think that if Frank (ocassionaly) drank alcohol, Gerard would have to too. Frank’s not like that. Surely, Gerard would deny Mikey’s theory.

“Yeah, I guess I will”, Gerard sighed to Frank’s surprise. “I’ll go with you next time and I’ll actually… you know… God. That one time I went with you all, it was horrifying.”

“I know, Gerard. But it’s for the best. If you don’t, you’ll be unstable your whole life. You won’t be able to control it. I’ll tell them to go easy”.

“Alright, thanks”. Frank heard Gerard sigh. 

“Frank you can come in now, we made pancakes”, Mikey called. Frank jumped out of his skin. How did Mikey know he was there? Frank thought he was being slick, but maybe he wasn’t. Frank slowly crept out from behind the doorway.

“Hey”, Frank greeted awkwardly. He tried not to notice the amused look on Mikey’s face and Gerard’s absolute look of horror. “So like… I wasn’t listening but I-”

Mikey laughed. “No. You were. It’s okay though. Here, eat some pancakes, they're blueberry”. Mikey slid an empty plate over to a seat on the kitchen table and beckoned Frank over. 

Frank bit his pride and took the seat. The pancakes looked and smelt good. Frank pillied two onto his plate and watched Gerard grab some forks and place them on the table. Gerard took a seat across from Frank and gave Mikey a look. It wasn’t like their angry side eyed looks that they’d been giving each other the last time Frank hung out with them, rather it was a knowing look. 

“Yeah, I’ll beat it”, Mikey said, even though nobody told him to leave. He grabbed a blueberry pancake and left the kitchen, leaving Frank alone with Gerard.

“So… Frank…”, Gerard trailed once Mikey had left. Frank turned to Gerard. He was biting his lips and fumbling with his fingers. He looked nervous. “How much did you exactly hear?”.

Frank swallowed a rather large piece of pancakes. “I heard the part about you and art school. Mikey getting mad--”

“So you heard the part about _us_?”, he asked. 

Frank wanted to deny it and say he didn’t, but he knew that would be lying. He heard it. “Yeah”.

Gerard turned pale and nodded. “So,” he started, his voice shaking, “Would you wanna go out with me some time?”, he asked.

Frank beamed. “I would”.

***

Frank rolled around back home around twelve pm. He’d stayed a while after breakfast talking to Gerard and planning out their first date. They decided on going to a bakery that Gerard liked off Mainstreet. After that, they sat around and drank coffee and watched the morning cartoons. It was fun. Frank actually felt like he had a friend, not just kids to get high with and skate. It felt nice. 

Frank knew he was in for it when he opened the door to his house and heard his mother’s long tapping nails. He closed the door softly and slipped his shoes off. He wondered if he could possibly sneak into his room and play it off like he was just sleeping in extra late. His plan fell to crumbles when he heard his mother’s shrill voice.

“Where have you been?”, she demanded.

“Uh…”, Frank paused. He felt like a deer caught in headlights. “I was at Mikey Way’s house. I’m sorry. I should have called, I know. I just got so distracted and I forgot”--

“You got me so worried! You know how this area is with all the murders! And I especially was worried since within the last week, two boys from your school died!”

“Wait, two boys?”, Frank asked. His mother gave him those angry mom eyes that made Frank regret even asking. Still, Frank continued on. “I knew that Jason Plaza got eaten by some animals but who’s the other one?”.

His mother gulped and her anger flashed to sadness. “You know, Parker Johnson, the boy who lived off of Mainstreet. Well, he was walking some when somebody attacked him”, she paused and Frank could see the water forming around her eyes. She was always a sucker for sob stories. “He was found with cuts all over his back, neck, and face. I heard from Wendy that he was pale as a ghost, she saw the body on her way to the shop this morning.”

Frank nodded and tried to look upset. He was a bit sad. He knew who Parker Johnson was, everybody did. He just wasn’t too upset since Parker was a notorious school bully. Of course, that didn’t mean he should have died. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t call in”, Frank apologized sincerely. He should have called. The phone was right there.

His mother pursed her lips before kissing her teeth. “I’m not mad. Just call next time. It’s a weird world out there.”

Frank nodded. He knew how weird it was. Even though Frank felt like he was making progress with Gerard, there was still something telling Frank that he wasn’t who he said he was. Something just wasn't adding up, but Frank couldn’t bring himself to care. He had a date with Gerard! What could be wrong?

***

“Hey, Mikey”, Frank greeted as he slung his school books onto the cafeteria table. Frank had taken to stopping by Mikey’s table before going to his normal spot under the school bleachers. Frank decided that eating his school lunch in the actual cafeteria was better than trying to eat it under the smoke infested bleachers. 

“Hey Frankie”. Mikey looked at the tray Frank was carrying and winced. “I see the school’s serving actual shit again. What is that?”. 

Frank looked down at his tray. He had soggy carrots, a fruit cup, and mysterious greasy brown meat in between a bun. It looked like a Sloppy Joe.

“Sloppy Joe?”, Frank answered unsure. 

Mikey shrugged. “It looks nasty”, he commented. 

Frank nodded. It looked absolutely disgusting. Even though Frank was repulsed by his own food, he couldn’t help but notice that Mikey hadn’t bought school lunch or packed his lunch. He never ate lunch.

“Hey, why don’t you eat?”, Frank asked. 

Mikey shrugged. “I guess I don’t get hungry. I live off coffee and cigarettes, Frank”. Frank took that as his cue not to push any further. Frank decided to turn to the latest school gossip (because inside Frank was just as bad as gossiping as his mom when her sisters from New York came down).

“You hear about Pete Wentz? The soccer player here? He got kicked off the team last week. I heard he beat the shit out of this one kid-- like went bat shit crazy. One of my buddies said he was like an animal! I heard it was crazy”.

Mikey just raised one of his eyebrows questioningly. Growing up, Frank had always wanted to do that. But his eyebrows were too thick, so he settled for just punching kids. “Really?”.

“Yeah!”, Frank exclaimed wildly. “Oh and speaking of animals, you know Jason Plaza; the kid who got eaten by the cougars, well his best friend died too. He got killed. Murdered. That’s what my mom said. Everything seems so weird lately. All of these deaths and freaky incidents”.

“Yeah”, Mikey shrugged. “Although there’s always been murders around here. I just think it’s being hyped up because a kid got mauled and another kid got murdered from the same school. I wouldn’t worry about it”.

Frank nodded, not exactly agreeing. There _was_ something weird going on. From the corner of his eye he saw the goth girl that hung around Mikey walk into the cafeteria and Frank knew that he time was up. For some reason he never stayed while the goth girl was there. Something about her didn’t seem right, but Frank didn’t know what.

***

The day of the date rolled around quicker than Frank expected it to. Gerard had said he’d pick Frank up at 12 pm to go to some hipster coffee shop off Main Street and Frank was currently freaking out. He had to remind himself that _Gerard_ asked him and that he was wanted. It was going to be okay. 

Frank lazed around his bedroom for a few hours. He’d gotten the worst sleep ever, staying up late and waking up earlier, like he always did when he was nervous. Frank was glad they were getting coffee, he was going to need it. 

At around 11:52 am, Frank saw the car that he knew the Ways drove roll up by the curb. Frank scratched his head, wondering why he was early. Nonetheless, Frank hopped off his bed and walked towards the window to get a better view. He confirmed that it was, indeed, Gerard driving in the car.

Frank scrambled out the house. He yelled an “I’m going out”, to his mom and hopped out the door. He then slowed his pace when he realized that he was looking too eager. He needed to look cool. He didn’t want to look like an eager highschooler going on a date with a college kid (which was actually perfectly legal in this state), so he slowed his roll a bit. 

As Frank stroud to the car carefully, he caught Gerard’s eye. Gerard’s eyes were twinkling and his smile lit up Frank’s heart. He felt that drop, the butterflies, of his stomach. Frank smiled back but he knew it didn’t come off half as attractive as Gerard’s. Frank’s smile was mostly nerves and adrenaline. He probably looked psychotic.

“Hey”, Frank croaked, trying to look cool by leaning into the passenger’s seat. Frank knew he wasn’t being cool, but boy was he trying.

Gerard didn’t pay him any mind. “Get in, my fair maiden”, Gerard grinned. Frank couldn’t help but notice how his smile curled at the edges. It was almost… sinister. He smiled like the Cheshire cat. It was attractive. 

“I’m not a maiden”, Frank protested while hopping into the passenger seat. 

“I don’t know what you would be then?”, Gerard said but worded like a question. It made Frank confused, should he even give an answer to that question?

“I’d definitely be the dragon guarding the maiden”, Frank answered with finality. He watched from the corner of his eye as Gerard shrugged. “You’d be the prince-- or knight, yeah, knight. And instead of saving the princes and screwing, you fall for the dragon”. 

Gerard laughed. “I like that version of the story”. 

The drive to Mainstreet from Frank’s home was about fifteen minutes. Frank felt a little awkward about the long drive. Frank lived far out in the thicks of the suburbs while Gerard lived on the outskirts of the main town. Frank knows it’s not the _best_ neighborhood, but as he hung out more and more with Gerard and at Gerard’s place, he was starting to realize that that side of town wasn’t that bad. It almost made Frank feel bad.

Frank’s skate buddies had always been dogging on the Ways. Frank was a freshman when Gerard was in art school, so he had never gone to school with Gerard. He was also at a Catholic school at the time, so even if he was older he wouldn’t have crossed paths with Gerard. He did, however, go to school with his brother, and his skate friends sure did like to make fun of him. The way he was quiet, the way he wore the same outfits over and over, the way he acted twitchy. Frank knows now that Mikey was just a product of his environment and that he shouldn’t have made fun of somebody he didn’t even know. It was basically second-handedly making fun of Gerard. 

“Here we are”, Gerard boomed as he parallel parked the car. Gerard winked at Frank while stepping out the car. Frank followed out. “It’s a little down that way, but we’ll get there soon enough. Just a block down.”

Frank nodded. He wondered if while they walked it would be weird if they held hands. Frank immediately shook that thought out of his head as he remembered that this town was homophobic and old fashioned. Frank sighed and kept on.

As they walked, Gerard started talking about his work, which Frank had no clue about. He was really glad he was getting to know Gerard better. “So I don’t know if I mentioned this, but I work at this Wendy’s in Greenwits Road. My manager, Gertrude, is this total bitch. I got in early to open and she’s already waiting there like she thought I wasn’t going to show. And I don’t know why she would think that. It’s not like I’m a bad employee. I need the money too much to screw around. But anyways, that old hag glared daggers down my back as I cut up lettuce for the day it was so annoying”, Gerard ranted.]

Frank laughed. “You cut up lettuce for a living? That sounds exciting”.

Gerard rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, it’s a total blast. Did you know there are three different ways to cut up lettuce, Frank? Three fucking ways. And at the end of the day, it doesn’t even matter how you cut it, but Gertrude wants it done in a horizontal-to-vertical-to-horizontal motion”.

Frank paused. “What the hell does that even mean?”, he asked. Last time Frank checked, there was only one way to cut lettuce and that was to just _cut_ the lettuce.

“I don’t fucking know”, Gerard said, exasperated. Frank giggled. It felt so nice just talking to Gerard. He couldn’t help but think _this is how it ought to be_. Just him and Gerard goofing off. Maybe this could work.

“Oh hey”, Gerard interrupted Frank’s laughter. He pointed to an all black shop that stood out in the strip of stores. “That’s where Mikey works. Vivian’s Coffee”, Gerard stated plainly. Frank looked through the window of the shop. He couldn’t make out the interior too much, but it looked pretty gothic looking. Almost like the Way’s home.

“It’s looked like you were handed the short end of the stick when it came to jobs'', Frank noted playfully. He wasn’t lying, this coffee shop looked amazing. He chuckled as Gerard sighed dramatically before taking a deep breath.

“Don’t even get me started about the time Gertrude made me scrub out the bathrooms”.

***

Frank had offered to pay since he got an allowance and Gerard seemed to be struggling to pay rent.  
It reminded Frank that he was a kid while Gerard was a whole adult, but Frank didn’t let it bother him too much. Instead, he just let Gerard thank him and they took a table.

The coffee was pretty good for three dollars. It wasn’t _amazing_ , but it was pretty good. Gerard had gotten them a seat by the window and they laughed at women wearing odd hats and boys dressed like frat boys. It felt good and warm, like they always knew each other forever. It was like they were meant to be together forever. Frank never understood when he watched those romcoms with his mom when the lead said something stupid like, 'She’s the one'. But now he knew. 

They were just finishing up with their coffee when Gerard got a mischievous look in his eyes. “Do you have anywhere to go after this?”, he asked with his eyes raised. Frank stirred the melted whip cream that had sunk to the bottom of his cup. 

“No”, Frank answered casually, although he was really interested to see what was going on. He thought he knew where the conversation was going. He hoped it was going there.

“Wanna hangout at my place?”, Gerard asked. Frank felt a lurch in his stomach as he wondered what Gerard meant by ‘hangout’. 

“Sure”, Frank said, grinning.

***

The drive back to the Way’s was fairly short. It was only five minutes compared to Frank’s fifteen. Gerard parked the car and quickly got out and Frank followed suit. They ran into the small house, laughing like little kids. Frank definitely knew where this was going.

Gerard didn’t waste any time talking, and Frank didn’t complain. Once they got into the living room, Gerard immediately shut all the blinds and called out for Mikey, grinning when there was no response. Frank closes the door behind him and watches as Gerard prepares the house.

Gerard grinned and walked over to Frank, grabbing his shoulder. Frank shuddered as Gerard touched him and pulled him closer. Gerard intertwined his fingers in between Franks dragged Frank closer to the coach where they had first kissed and done other things. Gerard practically threw Frank onto the couch before jumping over him, straddling Frank. He planned a few quick kisses to Frank’s mouth and Frank kissed back enthusiastically. Gerard moved his mouth from Frank’s and slid it over to Frank’s ear, nibbling over his neck.

“I hope you don’t think I’m not classy”, Gerard murmured in Frank’s ear. It sent shivers down Frank’s back. “But you’re just irresistible”. 

Frank smiled. “I hope you don’t think I’m easy”, Frank started breathlessly. “But I really like kissing you”. 

Gerard bit, _fucking bit_ , Frank’s ear. “I’m glad we’re on the same page, then”. 

Frank wrapped his hands around Gerard and sat up, pushing Gerard back onto the head of the couch. Frank decided that he wasn’t going to be easy, Gerard was going to be easy. Frank pushed his lips up against Gerard’s neck and sucked hard on his pale skin. He sucked harder and faster as Gerard moaned, moving his tongue around in little circles. He hoped Gerard got a hickey.

Frank drew his mouth down, licking down his neck and his collarbone. Gerard got the memo and took his shirt off, Frank smiling as he saw the bare chest. It was like a canvas and his tongue was the paint. He licked around the nippled and bit his pointy bones. He basically tried everything he found hot in a porno to much success. By the way he was panting, Gerard liked it all. Frank smiled. He was getting good at this. 

As Frank went lower and lower, he made sure to leave a mark. He wanted Gerard to look like an old dirt road with all the potholes he was going to leave. Gerard started breathing faster as Frank neared his privates, hovering above the low cut of Gerard’s denim. Frank reached for Gerard’s zipper, hoping for a repeat of what happened last time, except sober. He was suppressed when he saw Gerard’s pale hand stop him.

“We can’t fuck here”, Gerard panted. “Mikey’s might get home from work and… well… yeah”. Frank frowned. No fucking? To his delight, Gerard continued. “So, I sleep down stairs… in the basement”, Gerard admitted, blushing. “We could head there…”.

Frank was up quicker than lighting. He was gonna get laid tonight? Hell yes. “Sure. No problem”. They ran down the stairs to the basement quickly, giggling. Once they made it down the stairs, Frank spared a quick glance at the basement. Like the rest of the house, it was small and gothic. The walls were painted grey and the lamps were old and sculpted. It was weird, but Frank liked it.

Gerard pushed Frank up against the wall, slamming him a bit. Frank inhaled sharply as he felt his head bang but decided that he enjoyed the roughness of it. Gerard seemed so quiet and unassuming the first theme Frank met him. Who knew Gerard was a little freaky. Frank gasped when he felt Gerard’s cold lips on his neck. Gerard was taller and possessive, turning Frank on even more. 

“Wanna go all the way?”, Gerard hissed. Frank’s eyes jolted. All the way? What’s that mean? Wait… “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. We can stick to blow jobs and hand jobs. But if you want to go all the way…”

“Like… up the ass?”,Frank asked foolishly. Gerard just chuckled. 

“Yeah, up the ass. You can fuck me, if you want to. Or I can fuck you, if you want to”, Gerard said. “Or you know, just stick to the same stuff.” 

Frank pondered it. He knew that it hurt to go all the way as a guy, but at the same time he was curious. He didn’t know if blow jobs counted as losing your virginity, and he really wanted to say he wasn’t a virgin. He also just wanted to fuck. He was a horney teenage boy. You can’t blame him.

“You can fuck me”, Frank answered. “I’m curious”.

Gerard nodded. “It’s been a while since I-- lemme get the condoms and lube”, he trailed off as he went into this night stand. Frank followed over and hopped onto the bed, pulling his pants down. “You’re gonna love it, Frankie. I promise to go easy”, he mumbled. He sat next to Frank and Frank could see how hard Gerard was. He was rock hard. Frank watched as Gerard slipped the condom on. It was a lot different looking then from when Frank had to practice on a banana in the ninth grade. 

“Okay, so just get on your knees. I’ll lube up and tell you when I’m about to go in. It might hurt a little, but hopefully cause I’m using the lube it won’t hurt as bad”, Gerard soothes. Frank nodded, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He turned and got onto his hands and knees on the bed, waiting for Gerard’s words. He couldn’t help but be amazed. Wow. He was really doing this.

“Okay, Frankie”, Gerard started. Frank felt Gerard’s cold hands grab his back. “I’m gonna go in, just let me know if I’m going too hard”. 

Frank gulped and nodded. He was doing this. “Okay”.

His breath hitched as he felt Gerard’s dick enter his asshole. It wasn’t like he imagined to feel. It was like an intuition. He hadn’t felt that sensation before. It felt good, though, even though it hurted. Frank felt the way Gerard’s hips grind up against him.

“Ah”, Frank yelped when Gerard went in a little hard. “It’s a little--”

“Yeah, my bad. I got carried away”, Gerard apoligzed. He smoothed out his rhythm and Frank tried to focus on the pleasure through the pain. He focused on the way it felt good and the way Gerard’ thighs slapped against his ass, creating a thundering sound. He focused on the way Gerard moaned and gasped every now and then and the way his own breath got shudder. Frank thinks that if he and Gerard try it again, he might learn to enjoy it more. 

“Fuck, Frankie”, Gerard gasped. Frank recognised the gasp It was the gasp right before the cum. Soon, Frank heard Gerard moan the telltale moan and felt the rhythm stop. “I’m gonna pull out now”, Gerard warned after a few silent seconds. “It might hurt”.

Frank gulped as he expected the worst of it. Surprisingly, it didn’t hurt so much as it did going in. 

“Ahh, that was fucking amazing, Frankie”, Gerard saidn, grinning ear to ear. “You’ve got a nice tight virgin ass. Here, lemme get you off, you didn’t--”,he paused abruptly. Frank turned around, only then noticing how much his body hurt.

“What’s wrong?”, he asked, worried. He saw Gerard’s jaw drop and his eyes turn red. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Gerard, what’s wrong?”, Frank asked again. 

To his horror, Frank watched as Gerard’s two front teeth grew tremendously in length. They became sharper and pointer, like a viper. Frank was too shocked to scream. It looked like straight out of a movie. Gerard thrashed about, grabbing his hair and flailing wildly. Frank watched as Gerard threw himself against the wall. 

“Frank”, Gerard yelled, “Get out of here! Just go! You’re bleeding! Take my keys and drive. Just go! You can’t!--”

Frank stopped listening. He grabbed his pants, pulled them up quickly and ran up the stairs. He grabbed Gerard’s car keys and ran out the Way’s front door. He ran through the overgrown grass and flung himself into Gerard’s car, jamming the keys into the wheel and taking off. 

He didn’t know what happened. Gerard was perfectly fine one minute and then went crazy the next. He grew teeth that looked strangely like a vampire. That’s when it hit Frank. He had bled out of his ass, like many virgins do. Gerard _looked_ like a vampire because he was. Frank’s boyfriend was a vampire.


	3. Chapter Three: What's Crazier Than This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, slood, and drama
> 
> you know the drill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi here's the last chapter for y'all
> 
> im thinking about turning this into a series. if anyone want to work with me on that or chip in any ideas, you can comment ideas or message me through my Tumblr [ right here ](https://igeomwoyaaa.tumblr.com/)
> 
> leave me some ideas and i might use them 
> 
> thank you for reading. have a wonderful day

_Danny walked down Mainstreet. He didn’t know exactly how to feel after losing both of his best friends. They weren’t even really his friends. Parker was a complete utter jerk and Jason was a lost little kid that Parker took advantage of. Danny just wished that he had left on better terms with both the boys. Sighing, he entered the hardware store on Mainstreet._

_He knew it wasn’t the smartest idea to be walking around Mainstreet, not after all the things that had happened earlier. But it was the evening, nothing was going to happen to him. Plus, he wanted to die. He wanted to die so badly._

_The only thing he’d miss in this world was his mother. He wished it didn’t have to be this way. Danny hadn’t told anhybody yet, but he found out two weeks ago that his mom had stage four breast cancer. It was really bad. Everyone knew that Daniel Rain’s mom was fragile, but nobody knew why. She had been given two months to live._

_Danny knows she’s just holding on by a thread. She’s just living for him and Danny doesn’t like that. He knows that she’s suffering and he wants her to die. He doesn’t want her to be in any more pain because of him._

_She was such a kind woman. She only ever lived just for him. She’d cook for him, clean for him, and sing for him. She was a smoker, just like Danny, and her voice was always a bit horse from the habit, but to Danny it was everything. He loved her so much. He doesn’t know what he’ll do once she’s gone._

_His father lives in Michigan, which is miles and miles away. Danny just lost his two friends, was about to lose his mom, and he had to move in with his estranged father in the middle of Michigan? No thanks. And that’s how he found himself at the hardware store, admiring the ropes._

_He decided to go for an industrial grade one to make sure it did the job. He didn’t want to barely survive and be stuck disabled his whole life. That would be terrible. He also just wanted to die. He wanted his mom to die and he wanted to die. He wanted death._

_He bought the rope for fifteen dollars and shoved the yards of it into his backpack. He had already left the note at home, all he needed now was a spot. He wanted to die in a cool place, not his bedroom closset or something stupid like that. He decided the park would be a good place. Maybe someplace out in the woods._

_He decided that he’d do it at night fall, so no kiddies had to watch. Until then, he’d just roam around Mainstreet, taking his last looks. He passed by one of the shops he always had wanted to go into, but never did in fear of being judged by his friends. Without a second thought, Danny turned into Vivian’s Coffee and decided to spend his last fifteen dollars there._

_The gothic interior and eerie music soothed Danny in his hazed mental state. He ordered a black coffee and sat back at one of the booths while he waited for the dusty haired server to pour him a cup. He eventually got up and looked around the shop while he was waiting. Even though it was mostly a caffe, there was a section by the window selling crystals, herbs, odd symbolic ornaments, and books written in languages that Danny didn’t even know existed._

_He swept his hand over a green book written in some Asian language. He assumes it’s chinese. There’s only one thing that Danny recognises from it and it’s the yin-and yang symbol. He almost picks it up when he hears a voice._

_“You like the book?”, a woman asks in a thick asian accent. Danny stumbles and turns, facing the woman who was indeed, asian._

_“I was just looking”, Danny inserts. The last thing he needs is to be accused of shoplifting and sent to the station. You can’t hang yourself in police custody._

_The asian woman smiles and Danny can see her wrinkles. She looks middle aged and tired, like she knows and has seen too much. “You’re coffee done”, was all she says before returning back to the counter._

_Danny looks back at his table and sure enough the dust haired kid is putting down his black coffee at his table. Danny wonders briefly how the women knew his coffee was done without sparing a look back, but he shrugs it out of his mind. He had coffee and compilation to get to._

_His coffee tasted terrible, but that’s just black coffee for you. His mom used to call it dirt water. Danny laughs to himself. He’ll be in the dirt soon enough. He sips his coffee quietly and eavesdrops as a tall kid with curly brown hair walks in._

_“He’s here”, the kid stated loudly. The dusty haired kid looked up and nodded. They must know each other._

_“I know.”_

_The brown haired kid sighed, exasperated. He even threw up his arms. “Well?”, he asked._

_The dusty haired kis rolled his eyes while whipping down the counter. “Gerard’s joining us this time. He’s not mad at you, and he actually wants to this time.”_

_The brown haired kid smiled. “That’s great. Where is he?”._

_Dusty haired kid rolled his eyes again. “He’s on a date. With a minor”._

_“Again?”._

_“Yep”, the dust haired kid said, popping the ‘p’. “Don’t worry, we’ll get to him”. Danny felt a shiver run down his spine. Something with that comment didn’t sit well with him._

***

Frank’s first thought after driving around aimlessly for an hour was to find Mikey. Mikey _needed_ to know that his brother was a vampire. He’d probably be freaked out a bit, but he’d thank Frank later when he realized that Gerard was an actual vampire and he saved Mikey from being eaten.

Frank drove up to where he and Gerard hadn’t gotten coffee just four hours earlier. After parking sloppily (Frank only had his permit), Frank ran up to the parking meter and tried to put in a quarter for the parking spot. To his utter frustration, the coin jammed and the meter wouldn’t take it. Frustrated, Frank just ran to the store Gerard said Mikey had worked at. After a minute of running, he turned back to see if a police officer gave them a ticket. To his surprise, the parking meter had vanished.

It took him a good fifteen minutes due to this limp he was sporting (taking it up the ass was hard). When he finally saw the dark exterior of Vivian’s Coffee amongst the mass of white and beige shops, Frank felt like screaming in joy. He opened the door carefully, not trying to be disruptive just in case Mikey wasn’t there. Luckily, Mikey was standing there looking bored behind the counter. To Frank’s surprise, Gabe Saporta was also there, leaning in front of the counter and talking to Mikey. 

Since there was only one other customer in the store, Frank took it upon himself to yell, “Mikey I need to talk to you!”. Mikey looked up from the counter, looking just as bored as he did when he was talking to Gabe.

“I’m working for the next for the next thirty minutes. I can talk after--”

“It’s about your brother”, Frank blurted. Mikey’s face picked up in emotion. His eyebrows raised slightly and his eyes got wider.

“What about my brother?”, he inquired a bit sternly. 

Frank ran up to the counter and beckoned Mikey over. Mikey hopped off his stool and hopped over the counter like he’d done it before. Maybe there were lots of shoplifters. There were a few purchasable items in another room.

Frank bit his lip wondering what he was going to say. How do do just tell somebody their brother is a vampire. Frank grimaced before saying, “You’re brother is a vampire”, in the lowest whisper possible.

Mikey did look startled at that. Very startled. “My brother>”. Frank nodded. “Fuck”. Mikey slammed down his hand on the counter and shook his head. “I fucking swear. I _fucking_ told him.”

With a sharp intake of air, Mikey collected himself and walked into the backroom of the shop, leaving Frank standing there awkwardly. He didn’t know what just happened. Did Mikey know that his brother was a vampire and not tell Frank? What if everybody knew that Gerard was a vampire except Frank? Frank heard Mikey say something along the lines of ‘leaving early’ and ‘emergency’. 

When Mikey came back out from the back room, he looked at Frank with his signature cool and collected composure that he normally wore. “Okay, let’s go”, he said to Frank before turning to Gabe. “Let’s reschedule for tonight”. Gabe nodded and Mikey nodded and Frank watched bewildered.

Nonetheless, Frank led Mikey out. They walked in silence to the car, which Frank found weird because if _he_ found out _his_ brother was a vampire, he’d be shocked off his rocker. This led Frank to believe that he already knew. 

Mikey hopped into the front seat and Frank slid into the passenger seat. As Mikey jammed the keys into the wheel, Frank decided that he was going to start up the conversation and ask the million dollar question. “What’s going on?”.

Mikey sighed. He knew what Frank was getting at. “My brother is a vampire”, he started simply, one hand on the wheel. “I was a vampire first. A few years ago, there weren’t any vampires in this town. They were mostly in the city, where the most Romanians lived. But”, Mikey took a swift turn down the road, causing Frank to jerk to the left, “There were also some in the West. Like in Arizona. Now there was this kid who came up here, his name is Bert and he’s from the West. He was a vampire. He turned Gabe and my other friend, Alicia, in freshman year against their will. They got in an argument and Bert wanted revenge. There’s nothing more spiteful than condemning someone to eternal living.”

Frank nodded, even though he knew Mikey couldn’t see him. Frank absorbed the information like a spunge. Now, if you had told Frank vampires existed just a week ago, he would have laughed in your face. But that was then and this is now.

“They’re cool now”, Mikey added casually. This whole thing was so surreal. Frank wants to laugh.

“So Bert moves to the city after a while to hang out with the other vampires. Luck will have it that he meets my brother, who is in art school. They start dating and blah blah blah. They come down to visit me since Gerard likes to stop by. Back then I used to do dumb shit all the time. I still do, I guess. Whatever. Basically by the time they went back to New York, I was a vampire. I kept it a secret for a year. Now, lemme tell you something Frank. When you first turn, you struggle to keep your urges in check. You want to kill really badly and it just gets progressively worse and worse until you drink human blood. Gabe and Alicia smelt me out. They knew what I was as soon as I turned and they tried to help me. They offered me tips like eating animals, or eating human food to distract myself. A few months ago I lost it. I went crazy and Gabe and Alicia put me on house arrest. I didn’t show up for school for a whole month or something like that.”

Mikey swallowed. Frank saw how his eyes glistened over. He looked… sad. “That’s when they gave me real blood. They gave it to me in a little cup. I didn’t actually kill anybody… but I did drink it. I couldn’t not… If I didn’t drink it, I was going to seriously hurt somebody.”

“Now here’s where Gerard comes in. He didn’t know this whole time. I had to tell him. I was a _real_ vampire. I couldn’t hide it. Once Gerard finds out, he begs Bert to turn him. Bert hesitantly does it and boom, Gerard’s a vampire. It told him not to. I fucking told him not to. Gerard could have gotten out. He’s talented and he’s charismatic and he _had_ potential! But he _begged_ to be turned. And now he’s a vampire.”

They turned down another street and by the way Mikey was driving, Frank could tell he wasn’t pleased with the conversation topic. “He doesn't want to go back to school because he knows he can’t pursue a career since he’ll never age. It gets me upset because we could fake it! I could dye his hair and practice doing his makeup to make him look older! I could! And there’s spells to fake age. I told him about it but he just won’t listen! He moved back from the city to ‘look after me’. I don’t need looking after! I’m seventeen. I’ve lived alone since I was fifteen and I’ve been a vampire since I was sixteen. I don’t need Gerard. I _need_ Gerard to do something for himself. I want him to be happy. He’s not happy here. He’s not happy being a vampire. I can’t let myself be the reason why he’s unhappy for eternity.”

Mikey paused. With all the talking, Frank didn’t even realize that they had made it to the Way’s house already. They were sitting there parked. Mikey had his head planned down on the steering wheel. Frank just sat there awkwardly. He didn't know what to do or what to say.

“Frank, the thing about Gerard is that he was unhappy. You make him happy. At first, I was against that. How could he be with a mortal boy? But that’s when I realized something, he can’t. Not right now. Gerard’s not a full vampire. He hasn’t drunk human blood. We tried to get him to drink, but he was too scared. He can’t control his urges well and he won’t be able to until he drinks. That’s why I always want to be around when you two hang out, just in case.What set him off? Did you get cut?”.

Frank gulped. He didn’t want to admit how he got cut… but yeah. He got cut. “Yes. A little”.

Mikey nodded. “Stay in here. I’m gonna calm him down and then make him drink. He can’t keep stalling. He doesn’t want to drink human blood, but he knows he needs to. I’m gonna give him so much blood that I saved from… some other time. He’s gonna throw a fit about it being from a dead person, but there’s-”

“Take my blood”, Frank interrupted before he knew what he was saying. “Will he drink it if it’s consensual? I can cut myself a little and he can drink it. It won’t hurt me. I won’t die. It can all work out”, Frank finished, feeling his nerves kick in. This was really too much to handle right now. He felt light headed. 

Mikey shook his head. “Frank, it’s okay. You don’t have to hurt yourself, it’s fine--”

“No”, Frank said sternly. He looked around the car and found a CD from when he hung out with Gerard a week ago. He picked it up and broke it against the dashboard. Before Mikey could protest, Frank took the edge of the broken CD case and cut his forearm, flinching as the blood dripped freely. Frank quickly recoiled from the clouds and snatched the empty coffee cup from earlier on their date. He flipped the lid off and let the blood drip into the cup. 

“It won’t kill me”, Frank started, looking down at the cup. “I skate a lot, I know what will send me to the hospital”, he added with a fond smile. He glanced at Mikey to see his expression and was shocked to see Mikey’s eyes were blood red. “Dude, your eyes”, he found himself mumbling, which reminded him of the day they first met and Mikey had spaced out, his eyes red because of what Frank assumed was pot. 

Mikey shook his head furiously. “Sorry. I get like that around blood. Gotta remind myself not to”, he apologized. “Our eyes get red and stuff”. 

“Oh”, Frank said, remembering how he had gotten a paper cut that day. _That’s why Mikey looked at him like that_.

Frank watched as his blood slowed. He tried squeezing his forearm to get more, but it soon became apparent that it wasn’t going to happen. He put the cup down and took his hoodie off, wrapping it around his forearm. “Here”, he said, handing Mikey the cup. “Give it to Gerard. Tell him I want him to drink it”.

Mikey nodded and ran into the house faster than Frank had seen anybody run. That’s when Frank remembered, Mikey was a vampire. Maybe being a vampire came with fun little powers, like being really fast. He’d have to ask Mikey or Gerard later.

Shoot. Gerard. What if after all this Gerard didn’t want to be with Frank anymore. They hadn’t even really gotten started and they were going to break up. Or what if Gerard moved back into the city and Frank never saw him again. What if Gerard tries to eat Frank? No. That wouldn’t happen. Frank needs to calm down. Everything was going okay. It had to be.

Frank took a deep breathe in and a deep breathe out. He put on station 209.6 and kicked his head back. It was all gonna be okay. With the lack of blood in his system coupled with the fact that Frank had found out that vampires were real, Frank felt tired. His eyelids feel heavy and before he knew it, he knew nothing but sleep.

***

Frank woke up to a tapping on the car window. With a jump he woke up and looked around. He saw the face of the one person he really wanted to see, Gerard.

Gerard looked sad. His eyes were droopy and his mouth was turned down. Frank unlocked the car door and Gerard entered threw the driver’s side, taking a seat next to Frank.

“Hey”, Gerard started softly. His eyes were at his lap, not looking at Frank. Frank couldn’t stand it. He hated seeing Gerard like this. He hated seeing him sad and blue. He could tell that Gerard was feeling guilty for almost eating Frank. Call it crazy but Frank didn’t really care. At this point, Frank’s pretty sure nothing will ever sound crazy to him.

“I’m sorry”, Gerard apoligzed, still not looking at Frank. “I should have been better prepared. I was being foolish. I put your life at risk because I wanted to get laid. It was really shitty of me. I should have also used more lube, but, that’s besides the point. I’m a monster. I drank your blood, I’m a vampire, I almost killed you. I suck. You’re way out of my league. You’re mortal and you’re cute and you’ve got potential to go places in life. I suck. I understand if you don’t want to be together anymore. I mean, we weren't ever really together. More like going on -- but still-- if you don’t-”

Frank interrupted Gerard’s speech with a big sloppy kiss right on his lips. When they pull apart, Gerard looks at Frank astonished. “The only thing I’m mildly upset with you about is the fact that you left me blue balled”, Frank replied with a smile.

Gerard picked up quickly and smiled back. “I-- I can  
Pay you back”, Gerard offered. Frank grinned at that. 

“Really?”, he asked mischievously.. Gerard nodded. Frank suddenly felt a jolt to his dick. This was gonna work out after all.

“Take off your pants”, Gerard instructed. Before Frank could even even touch his jean buckle, Gerard's Place fingers found the hem of his jeans. Gerard undid Frank’s fly and pulled his pants down to his knees.

“I see you’re not wearing any underwear”, Gerard commented with a grin. Frank laughed.

“Yeah, I Left my boxers on your room floor when you tried to eat me”.

Gerard laughed too. “Well I’m gonna eat you now, just not in a different way.” Gerard licked his lips. “Get in the backseat”, he commanded and Frank listened. He struggled to find the back seat in the car, but got into without flashing the whole neighborhood his dick.

Frank found himself already hard when Gerard threw himself in the backseat. Gerard didn’t waste any time getting down and dirty. No kissing, no romance, just pure lust. Frank thinks there’s a time and place for everything. Right now, this was the perfect time.

Frank moaned loudly when Gerard’s lips pressed down against his dick. He felt the way Gerard slowly went down on him, swallowing his dick like a large lollipop you would win at a county fair. Frank didn't bother to stifle his moans as Gerard went back up. They were in a car. Nobody was going to hear them. Gerard went back down again, picking up in speed.

“Frank, fuck my mouth”, Gerard d said. Frank obliged, thrusting his hips up and further into Gerard’s throat. The best thing about Gerard being a vampire is that he couldn’t feel choke, meaning that Frank could fuck the hell out of his throat. 

Frank made a loud noise as he felt the nerves build up. He knew he was close. He continued thrusting, entangling Gerard’s hair in between his fingers and jerking his hips forward. IFrank found it so hot,

“Fuck. Fuck, Gerard.”, Frank moaned.

Gerard pulled his mouth out for a quick second to say, “Frank, I want you to cum all over my face. Just like in the pornos. I want it”.

Frank made a slight nod. He heard his breath hitch and felt himself cum. Listening to what Gerard had told him to do, he made sure to cum over Gerard's face. He Moaned as he saw the white jizz get all over Gerard’s face and hair. When he was finished, he sunk back into the backseat and took a deep breath. Wow.

Gerard took a seat next to Frank and smiled. “That was…”, he trailed. 

“Yeah”, Frank breathed.

“So,”Gerard started, whipping some of the cum off his face. . “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”, he asked.

Frank laughed. His first thought was , ‘of course’.

“I’d love to be your boyfriend”, Frank said. Frank’s second thought was; ‘oh my god, my boyfriend’s a vampire’. 

***

_Three vampires walked around the forest by the park. They needed to finnish the job. If the boy was gonna kill himself anyways, they might as well get a meal out of it. It had been a week since they last ate and their need to kill was getting antsy. They were monsters._

_“So Gerard’s a full vampire now?”, Alicia asked. Her boots crunched under the December leaves. It was a full moon out tonight, so everything was illuminated nicely. It was the perfect night for the dead to kill._

_Mikey nodded. “He is. He drank the blood of the mortal boy. I don’t know how long they’ll last but--”_

_“They have to last”, Gabe interrupted, a serious look planted on his face for once in his life. “If they don’t work out, we have to kill him. You know that, right Mikey?”, Gabe asked. His gaze met Mikey’s and the shorter boy nodded._

_“I know. Gerard knows too. I think. I hope he does”, Mikey sighs. He didn’t want to have to kill Frank. Frank was his friend. But he knew he would have to if they didn’t work out. “Gerard’s also refusing to kill. I don’t know what’s wrong with him. He’s going to have to. I can’t bring him scraps of blood forever. Literally”._

_The other vampires nodded sympathetically. “He’ll come around”, Alicia reassured. “You came around.”_

_Mikey nodded. “I just want to forget that this day even happened. Let’s just kill this fucker and get a bottle of tequila on the way back. Thank fuck vampires can still get drunk”._

_They continued on further into the woods until they heard a fourth pair of feet crunching leaves. All three vampires smiled and their eyes lit up. They were gonna have fun tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> summary: Jason Plaza is killed by a pack of vampires. Frank befriends (sort of) Mikey Way after a group project and defiantly befriends Gerard Way. They have some fun together.


End file.
